


Youtube and Riverdale

by BlxkeVoid



Series: Sam and Colby Fics [8]
Category: Riverdale - Fandom, Sam and Colby
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gangs, Other, Protective Colby Brock, Riverdale Future, hidden past, im bored, southside serpents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:53:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24220120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlxkeVoid/pseuds/BlxkeVoid
Summary: Colby Brock moved to Kansas City when he was fifteen years old. He never talked about where he came from or what his past life was like.Because at just fifteen Colby was a part of a gang in a town called Riverdale with his family called the Southside Serpents.And when some old friends come to LA, the life he fought so hard to hide comes to fruition.
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Colby Brock/Aaron Doh, Colby Brock/Brennen Taylor, Colby Brock/Corey Scherer, Colby Brock/Elton Castee, Colby Brock/Jake Webber, Colby Brock/Sam Golbach, Sam Golbach/Katrina Stuart
Series: Sam and Colby Fics [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687621
Kudos: 6





	Youtube and Riverdale

\------  
COLBY  
\------  
"Have you ever heard of a town called Riverdale?" Sam asked and I instantly looked over at him, "Apparently it's got a lot of murders that all happened only a few years back for about four years," he explained. 

"What about it?" Aaron asked. 

"We should go," Sam said. "Like think about it, that place is probably crawling with spirits."

I shook my head, "I don't think we should," I said and everyone looked at me, "I don't know. How many deaths happened in those four years?" I asked like I didn't know. 

"Forty-one," Sam said. 

Jake shook his head, "That doesn't even seem possible dude. I'm with Colby on this. Just seems like tourist stunt," he said. 

"Exactly," I said. 

"Okay, okay. I guess it is kind of shady," Sam said. "Anyways, Colby you still down to go to the beach with Kat and me tomorrow?"

I nodded, "Yeah of course," I said. 

He nodded and we all decided to go to sleep for the night since it was almost three in the morning. I took off my shirt and cracked my back. I walked past my mirror and my Southside Serpents tattoo stared back at me. It was my first ever tattoo, something to prove I was in fact in a gang when I was younger back home where I was born, in Riverdale. But nobody knew I was born in New York, not Kansas. I turned off my light and laid down in bed. My parents kept me up to date about what was going in Riverdale, and we were so excited to be able to have been out of there before the murders started my freshman year, well I was around for Jason's death and the first month of my freshman year.

I fell asleep and woke up the next morning to Sam knocking on my door. I told him I'd be out in a minute and quickly got dressed. We headed to Kat's apartment to pick her up, then headed to the beach. We were messing around, no cameras for the day, and the beach wasn't that busy so we weren't too worried about fans coming up to us. While we were messing around I heard another group of people laughing. I looked over and froze when I realized I knew them. I decided to not go near them and focused back on Sam and Kat until I heard one of them calling out to me. 

Then he came over, thankfully Sam and Kat were currently in the water trying to dunk each other, "Why do you have that tattoo?" he asked. 

"Wow Jug, don't even recognize one of you're old crew members?" I asked. 

"I think I would've remembered someone like you," he said. 

"Colby!" Sam called out and then ran over, "You know these people?"

"Wait, Colby? As in Colby Brock?" Archie asked. "We thought you moved to Kansas dude."

"Cause I did," I said. "Sam, why don't you and Kat go get us something to eat okay? I'll explain later. Take my wallet." Sam nodded and walked off, "What the hell are you guys doing in LA?"

"My father bought us all plane tickets," Veronica said. 

"And Alice and Hal were okay with Mrs.Perfect here ditching school for this?" I asked. 

"Yeah we have a lot of catching up to do," Betty said quietly and I realized Archie also had a Serpent tattoo. 

"What are you doing with that tattoo, Archie?" I asked. "You ain't in the Serpents."

"I'm an honorary member Colby," he said. "As Betty said, we have a lot of catching up to do. Why don't you visit later for a bonfire? We're camping out at Musch Trail Camp."

"Alright," I said. "What time?" 

"Nine pm," Jughead said, "See you there Brock."

They walked off and I sighed. Sam and Kat came back and I said I'd explain everything tomorrow and decided to head home early. I got showered and decided to take a nap. When I woke up it was seven pm. I quickly got dressed, my leather jacket staring back at me. I sighed and grabbed it out of my closet. It still fitted perfectly even after not wearing it for five years. I headed downstairs and Aaron was staring at me. 

"Nice jacket," he said. "I didn't know you owned something like that."

"Yeah. Look I'm heading out, I don't know what time I'll be back," I said and he nodded. 

I got into my car and drove off. When I got there Jughead was standing there waiting for me. I parked and walked over, "I see the old jacket still fits you," he said, and I realized he was wearing his, "C'mon."

"Haven't worn it since I and the family left Riverdale. Although they don't know I kept it. I bought a fake leather jacket that I burned with theirs," I explained. "Kinda can't toss aside the gang that saved my ass twice."

He nodded and we continued walking. We got to their campsite after a few minutes of walking and everyone was sitting there. I sat down, "You know when you and your family left town we were all really surprised," Archie said. "We all expected you guys to stay. I mean you were Northsiders in a Southsider gang."

"Well, we'd constantly get sent anonymous shit saying that we were traitors and that either we left or we'd pay the price," I explained, "So dad found a job in Kansas and we skipped town. Simple as that.” They all nodded, “What about all of you though? What’s life been like since I left?”

“It’s been insane,” Archie said.

“Yeah that’s an understatement,” Jughead said. “Riverdale isn’t the same town you left Colby, hasn’t been since Jason died. Sweet water river could probably run red for a while with all the blood that’s been split.”

I grew confused, “So you mean all the deaths aren’t just a tourist trap?” I asked. “That many killings happened that fast?”

Betty nodded, “Yeah. A lot of corruption, two serial killers, etc.” 

“Did they ever find out who killed Jason?” I asked.

“Cheryl's dad did. Jason found out Mr.Blossom was running a drug business behind the syrup business and killed him,” Veronica said. “We actually all had a part in solving the case.”

“Who all else is gone?” I asked.

“A lot of people. Cheryl's dad ended up dying, my dad, some Serpents, Midge, the list goes on,” Betty said.

My eyes widened, “Your dad got killed?” I asked.

“My dad was one of the serial killers,” she explained. “He wanted to rid Riverdale of all its sinners.”

My eyes widened, "Jesus I'm so sorry Betty," I said. 

"Riverdale's slowly bouncing back from all the killings," Archie said, "My dad would be proud."

"Would be?" I asked. "What happened to Mr.Andrews?"

Archie sighed, "My dad was killed in a hit and run while helping this lady change a tire on her car," he explained. "It was just a stupid kid who took his dad's car out for a joyride."

"And what about you Colby?" Veronica asked. "I see you're living it up in Los Angeles."

I sighed, "Well after I left Riverdale and moved to Kansas I met Sam, who was that blonde guy I was with. We started an account on this app called vine and ended up getting quite a following. After that app died we moved to Youtube and well the rest is history. We explore abandoned and haunted places, do challenges, or just vlogs."

"You should come back, visit the old stomping grounds," Jughead said. "I know my old man would be happy to see that you're doing okay."

I sighed, "I would love too, but I hid the fact I was even from Riverdale from Sam in the first place for a reason," I said and they all looked at me. "I'm scared of what they're gonna think of me, the fact I was in a gang. I mean I delivered drugs and stole for fuck's sake."

Betty and Jughead shook their heads at the same time, "It's no longer like that Colby," Jughead said, "You're looking at the Serpent king," he stated and my eyes widened, "Dad stepped down and I stepped up to the title. And Betty is the Serpent Queen as my mom was. We're not drug dealers and petty thieves anymore. I even put a no-crime law. We help those in need now. We take in those who have no place to go, we help Archie get the much more dangerous drug dealers off the streets."

"Woah, wait, hold on. You and Betty are a thing?" I asked and they nodded. I let out a small laugh, "That is surprising considering how uptight Ms.Cooper is."

"Well turns out my mom is an ex-Serpent herself. She was born in the Southside but got with my dad to get a better life. Jughead and I have a half-brother named Charles who's an agent," Betty said. "Which, yes, means my mom and Mr.Jones have hooked up. Which was apparently in high school."

I let out a sigh in disbelief, "Jesus I've missed a lot. And what about you two?" I asked. "High-school sweetheart hook up with the rich girl?"

"Yeah, basically," Archie said, "What about you Colby? You settle down with anyone yet?"

I shook my head, "Nah. Ain't found the right girl. How's Cheryl doing though?" 

"She's good. She's actually on a honeymoon with her now-wife, Toni. And yes, Toni Topaz," Jughead said. 

"I always knew she was gay. Both of them," I said and they all laughed. My phone started ringing and it was Sam, "Ah give me a minute. Sam's calling me," I said and stepped away. "Hey dude what's up?" I said once I answered. 

"Did you forget we were going back to the ritual tunnel tonight?" he asked. "Where even are you?"

"Fuck I'm sorry. I'm catching up with some old friends. I'll be home in thirty minutes I promise," I said. 

"Hey it's okay. Just let me know when you get here, we can just take your car," he said. 

"Okay see you in a bit," I said and hung up. I walked back to the others, "Hey guys I gotta go. I completely forgot I was shooting a video with Sam tonight. But tell you what, I'll take you up on that deal about going back to Riverdale. Just look up my name on Instagram and shoot me a message," I said and they all nodded. 

I took off and got back to the house. Sam got into the car, "Dude nice jacket," he said. I cursed to myself, "What?" he asked. "You only make that face when you get caught doing something."

"Ah it's just the jacket, I didn't want you to know about it," I said as I started driving. 

"What? Why?" he asked me. 

I sighed, "Do you remember how I moved to Kansas but didn't tell anyone about my life before Kansas?" I asked and he nodded, "Well that's because I was in a gang. It was called Southside Serpents. My whole family was. Technically I'm the only one still in it. Mom, dad, and Gage all burned their jackets."

"A gang?" he said. "Where at?"

"In a very small town called Riverdale," I said and I could feel his wide-eyed stare at me, "Yes the same Riverdale you mentioned last night. It's why I said it was probably a tourist trap. Those kids at the beach are my old friends from there. They're who I was with earlier. I'm just going to flat out say it, I delivered drugs and did some petty theft. I'm ashamed of it. Hence why I never told you," I explained. "Riverdale is split into two sides. You have the Northside and the Southside, hence Southside Serpents. My family was a family of Northsiders in a Southside gang. We moved out of state due to threats from other Northsiders for being traitors."

He let out a long sigh, "So let me get this straight. You're from Riverdale, was in a gang, delivered drugs and stole stuff?" he said and I nodded, "I love you man, but fuck dude. I mean what about all those murders? Did they actually happen?"

I nodded, "Yep. All forty-one. Starting with one murder of a kid named Jason Blossom who was murdered by his own father cause he found out about his dad's secret drug business."

"Holy shit," he said. "I mean the murders stopped right?"

"Yeah, Riverdale's on the mend. And the gang isn't bad anymore. They help people who have nowhere to go, their basically the protectors of Riverdale from what Jughead told me," I said, "And no his name isn't actually Jughead. A lot of us go by nicknames at Riverdale. It's where I got Colby from. The red-head is Archie, the blonde is Betty, and the black-haired girl is Veronica," I explained and he slowly nodded. "And I'm going back."

"What? Why?" he asked quickly.

"It's my home Sam, its where I was born," I said. "And I've got a lot of people I'd love to see. You're more than able to join me. In fact I'd be happy if you did."

He sighed, "When were you planning on going?" he asked. 

I shrugged, "No idea. It's gonna be after they go back to Riverdale," I said. 

\----  
SAM  
\----  
A week passed and we were on a plane to go to Riverdale. I was nervous to go, I never actually thought that there were actually that many murders in such a short time in a town that I'd never heard of. Colby's parents weren't happy when he told them, but they understood they couldn't control him. I wish they had tried. He seemed so happy to finally be going back. He ended up telling everyone at the house about his past, but nobody really thought of him any differently. After we landed we got a rental car to drive to Riverdale, but instead of going straight there we drove to a store. I told him I'd stay in the car since I was exhausted. He was back in ten minutes. 

"What'd you get?" I asked him. 

He got situated then opened the bag. Inside was two pocket knives, "Yeah Riverdale is a better place, but can't shake old habits. I always carried a pocket knife with me in Kansas. I will back at home too, but not as often. Of course I wouldn't have been able to get knives through the airport so here," he said and handed me one. "Just to make me feel better. There are still bad people there."

He slipped his knife in his back pocket so I did as well and we started driving, "Did you get us a hotel to stay at?" I asked. 

He shook his head, "Nope. Jughead said his old man said we can stay with him for the duration of our trip. He's apparently the sheriff of Riverdale now."

"That makes me feel better," I said and he looked at me for a second, "I've been a little worried ever since I found out the murders are actually true."

"Well don't worry. I still know how to fight and you'll be around the safest group of people in that damn town," he said and he nodded. "And nobody will fuck with the sheriff."

I nodded and we continued driving. About an hour passed and we passed the sign saying we reached Riverdale. As we drove through I could see the nostalgia in Colby's eyes. We pulled up to a nice house and he got out. I stayed in the car until he realized I didn't get out and motioned for me to get out. I got out and we walked up to the door. He knocked and a guy a couple of inches taller than we came out. 

"Well if it isn't Cole Brock," he said. "C'mere kid," he said and they hugged. 

They pulled apart, "It's been a while FP," he said and smiled, "This is Sam, the other guy Jughead was telling you about. Sam this is Jughead's dad, FP Jones, the sheriff."

I shook his hand, "It's nice to meet you," I said. 

"Well the kids are at Pop Tate's, they said they'd be here around five which gives you an hour to get settled in, shower if need be," he said. "I have to get down to the station and file some paperwork on a dealer Jug and Archie took down a couple of days ago."

Colby nodded and Mr.Jones left and we walked in. A girl came down the stairs, "Holy shit Colby?" she said. 

"Do I know you?" Colby said. 

"It's me, Jellybean," she said and smiled. "Guess dad forgot to tell you I'm here as well."

"Yeah so did Jughead, does that mean FP and Gladys got back together?" he asked. 

She shook her head, "Nope. Mom ditched me here a couple of years ago and I've been here ever since. Who's this?"

"This is Sam, Sam this is Jellybean. She's Jughead's younger sister," Colby explained. 

"You can just call me JB. I prefer that now anyway. It's what everyone at school calls me," she explained and we shook hands. "Speaking of which I've got a group project to go work on," she said. 

Colby scoffed, "Group project? That's why we used to say to go sneak off and go make out with people when I and your brother were your age," he said. 

She shook her head, "No seriously. I wanna be able to go to college so I'm making sure I get good grades," she explained and Colby nodded. 

She left the house and then we got unpacked in the guest room and Colby went to shower. Kat called me, "Hi baby," I said. 

"Hi babe, how is it so far?" she asked me. 

"Well we only just got here about twenty minutes ago now. I've met the sheriff, who's Jughead's dad and his younger sister. We're staying at Jughead's dads place," I explained. "Colby is making me carry a knife, says it just to make him feel better cause there's still some bad people here."

"Makes sense. From what you told me, Colby said it isn't completely safe yet," she said. 

I let out a sigh, "I'll be honest. I'm worried he's gonna wanna come back to stay," I said. "Like, I get it, it's his home. But I wouldn't wanna leave LA, leave behind all our friends. Leave you behind."

She sighed, "You won't know until it happens and if it happens, babe. Hey I gotta go mom's calling me. I love you," she said. 

"I love you too," I said and hung up. 

Colby came back in, "I'm not gonna leave you bro," he said. "I heard the whole conversation. Yeah, Riverdale's my home but I'm not gonna leave. Well indefinitely," he said and I looked at him, "I've been debating coming back for a year. But I won't make a choice until the end of the trip."

I nodded slowly then went to shower. After I got out there was a sound of a motorcycle and a truck. Colby smiled and ran downstairs, I followed him. Jughead, Archie, Betty, and Veronica walked in, "Hey guys. Sorry, we weren't already here when you arrived. Pop Tate's was really busy," Jughead said. "We were all talking about going down to the Sweetwater swimming hole. You guys down to join?" 

"I'm down, what do you say Sam?" he asked me. 

"Sure," I said. 

"Hey do you got an extra motorcycle?" Colby asked with a huge smile. "I miss riding one. LA has got too much traffic to be able to ride one as I like too."

"Yeah. Dad doesn't really use his anymore but he keeps it up to date," Jughead said. 

Then it hit me, "Wait, Colby we didn't bring trunks," I said. 

Colby laughed, "Dude we don't need trunks to go swimming. We got boxer and shit right?" he said and everyone nodded. "Then that's all we need. Does FP got an extra helmet too?"

"Yep," Jughead said and we headed to the garage. 

Colby put on a helmet then handed me one, "Trust me dude. I know how to drive one. FP taught me himself alongside Jughead," he said. I grabbed it and put it on. He backed the bike out and I got on. Archie and Veronica got into the truck, then Betty and Jughead got back onto his motorcycle, "Hold on tight Sam. Archie and Veronica will just have to catch up," he said. 

I wrapped my arms around Colby's torso and we took off down the road. Jughead and Betty right behind us. Archie and Veronica were far behind us. Even though I couldn't see his face, I knew how happy Colby was to be able to be back home, do the things he used to do. I already knew what his answer was going to be. We weaved in and out of traffic. We got to the swimming hole I presumed and a few minutes later Archie and Veronica pulled up. We all walked down a path and reached the actual swimming hole. Without hesitation everyone started taking off their clothes and tossing them into a pile. I joined them quickly and everyone jumped in. 

"C'mon Sam!" Colby called up to me. "It's deep, you won't hurt yourself."

I jumped in and swam up to the surface. After a bit I got out to take a breather and so did Betty, "You know, you don't have to be so tense around us," Betty said which caught me off guard, "I'm sure you and Colby are extremely close, or else he wouldn't have brought you here with him," she said. "I remember how Colby used to be before he moved away. He never let anybody but Jughead and Archie into his life. He used to hate me for being such a rule follower. But Colby swimming with them is a very different person. I can tell that just by looking at him. And you caused that. He had told Jug how you were his first friend away from Riverdale."

"What do you mean he never let anyone in?" I asked. 

"Colby basically trusted nobody. His mother and father were originally from the Southside but moved to the Northside when his father got an amazing job as a lawyer with Archie's mom," she started to explain, "That caused him to be the target of a lot of stupid bullying him. His nickname during middle school was Snake. Archie was the one who first started calling him Colby. Then in eighth grade he decided to go behind his parents back with his brother and joined the Serpents at an extremely young age. He's a lot tougher than he looks."

"He never told me that," I said. 

She sighed, "Doesn't surprise me. Colby never wanted people to know how weak he could be. Archie and I would be hanging out and he'd always call him crying about how much the bullying hurt. He never fought back when he'd get jumped by jackass Northsiders. He never flinched when someone threw horrible names or words at him," she explained. 

"I could just feel the happiness from him when we were speeding down the road on the way here," I admitted. "He really loves being a Serpent. I think more than he realizes. He's been debating moving here for a year, leaving LA. He says he doesn't know his answer yet, but it's so obvious," I said, watching him splash Archie, Jughead, and Veronica, "It's gonna be yes."

Betty looked at me, "You love him, don't you?"

I sighed, "Well yeah, he's like a brother to me," I said. 

She shook her head, "Not in that way."

I looked at her, "Yeah. My girlfriend and I, we're in an open relationship, just haven't added anyone. She's the one who introduced me to that kind of relationship. And when I realized that I did like him, I knew I had to ignore it. He likes girls," I said. "I've asked if he's gay in any way and he's always said no. He knows I'm bi though."

She slowly nodded, "I understand that," she said. "I can't tell you what to do, but maybe you should express your feelings for him. Obviously you don't have too, but I think it'd be a good idea."

I shrugged, "Maybe one day," I said. 

She jumped back in and then I did as well. We swam for another hour or two before getting out. Archie and Jughead started a fire and we all sat around for a while, "Tomorrow we're having a party. You two can come obviously," Veronica said to us. "It's here actually."

"We'll be here," Colby said with a smile. "It'd be awesome to see everyone again."

After we were all basically dried off we decided to leave. Archie and Veronica decided to go to her apartment, and Betty and Jughead went to go meet up with their half brother, "Anywhere you wanna go?" I asked. 

"Yeah. Pop Tate's. It'd be good to see Pop Tate again. He'd be so surprised to see me," he said and we took off. When we arrived he went up to, who I assumed to be Pop Tate. They hugged and we got a table, "Pop Tate is one man you can always count on to give you a place to rest if you need it, even if you don't order anything," he said. "I visited here a lot when I was in middle school."

I nodded slowly, "Betty told me about what you went through in middle school while we were taking a break back at the swimming hole," I said. 

He shrugged, "I figured. Guessing she told you how closed off I was?" he asked and I nodded, "Shit was rough and scary. But I got through it."

We talked for a while and soon a waitress brought us our food, "I could tell how happy you were on the way to the swimming hole. You were practically radiating pure happiness," I said. 

He laughed a bit and smiled, "I definitely missed it. Missed this place," he said. "If I do decide to take that year, are you gonna be mad at me?" 

I shook my head, "No. As long as I can visit of course," I said. 

"Of course you can brother," he said. 

We finished eating then headed back to Mr.Jones's house. We ended up passing out from jet lag and swimming. We woke up the next day and we visited a few places. We visited the Southside, Riverdale High, Sweetwater River. We decided to go to the cemetery, which was where I had seen Colby the most serious the entire trip so far. Soon it was time for the party. We got dressed, even managed to find some swimming trunks to buy while we were out. We got on the bike and headed back to the swimming hole. You could hear the music from the very small parking lot that was already packed full of cars. We walked to the swimming hole and instantly Colby was hugged by someone. 

She was a redheaded girl, "Hi Cheryl," Colby said and hugged her back, "How have you been?"

"I have been absolutely marvelous," she said and looked at me, "And who's this?"

"This is Sam, my best friend," he said. Hearing him say best friend always made me cringe, "I heard you and Toni got married."

She nodded, "Yep. My love is somewhere around here," she said. "She'll pop eventually. She's probably swimming knowing her. Anywho, I know that there are a lot of people who have to catch up with so I shall leave you too it. Toodles," she said and walked away. 

"Well she definitely hasn't changed much," he said and laughed a bit. We walked farther into the crowd. We saw Betty talking to someone and we walked over, "Well if it isn't Kevin Keller," Colby said. 

The boy looked at him, "Holy shit Colby, you got hot," he said and they both laughed then hugged. "And who's this cutie?" Kevin asked, looking at me. 

"Hi I'm Sam," I said and shook his hand. 

A guy came up, "If you'll excuse me Colby, I'd like my boyfriend please," he said. 

"Hey Moose, about time you accepted it," he said with a laugh and the two disappeared, "Well that was Kevin Keller and Moose. Kevin is the old sheriff's son. Moose was a star athlete in school."

"In which he joined the army," Jughead said. "Long story," he stated. 

The night went by so fast, and I was introduced too so many people. There was Josie, an upcoming star with her groups called the Pussycats. Reggie, a football player who apparently used to bully Colby. Sweetpea, another Serpent alongside Colby and Jughead. Toni, Cheryl's wife, and an ex-Serpent who was exiled. And there was a lot more. The week ended up also flying by. Colby and I were sitting, watching Sweetwater river. It was the last day of our trip. 

"So are you gonna stay?" I asked. 

He let out a sigh, "Yeah I think I will," he said. "I'll fly back home with you to get everything packed up. I've found me a nice little house on the very edge of the Northside. It's down the street from Jughead and Betty's place. I'm gonna do explore videos of shit in the towns and area's around here. Do vlogs and different challenges. Archie and Jughead said they'd be down to do the exploration videos with me when you aren't visiting." My heart broke, "What's wrong bro?"

"I knew that you were going to say yes, but it still hurts I guess," he said. "It's not gonna be the same without you bro. We've never been so far apart from each other," I said. 

I wanted to tell him but I couldn't find the courage, "Well, it's not forever. You know that" he said and I nodded.

Two weeks passed and we had gotten all of his stuff packed and shipped out to Riverdale. I flew with him back to help him unpack then he took me to the airport a few days later. "What's going through your head Sam?" he asked. 

"There's something I wanna tell you before I leave. Betty's been hounding me to do it since she found out," I said and he gave me a confused look, "Kat and I are poly. We're in an open relationship. And maybe, I like you."

He made me look at him, "And I'm guessing Betty didn't tell you how I had a secret relationship with Kevin Keller our seventh-grade year and how she was the only one who knew?" he asked. I shook my head, "Dude. I'm bi, and there's a reason why I don't have a girl yet." I grew confused, "It's been, you dude. It's why I was able to open up to you so easily after moving. But I can't do a long-distance relationship, so wait for me?"

I smiled, "I've waited four years Colby, I can wait for one more," I said. "I'll wait for you."

We hugged and I walked through the gate, wiping a few tears off my face.


End file.
